Block copolymers and functionalized macromonomers are essential components of modern dispersants, inks, and paints. They are also utilized in a variety of other applications such as dispersants, crosslinkers, curing agents, stain resists, resists, compatibilizers, and surfactants, to name just a few applications. There is always a need for new block copolymers and functionalized macromonomers with new physical and chemical properties.
Cobalt-catalyzed chain transfer (CCT) in free radical oligomerizations or polymerizations of acrylics is a well-established, commercial technology. The CCT process produces terminally unsaturated macromonomers and the technology is compatible with a wide range of functionalities.
Amine-functionalized compounds are one of the more diverse classes of organic molecules. Thus, a reaction with amines brings a very wide range of new functionalities to their reaction products. Another, more limited but nonetheless significant class of amines is polymeric amines. These range from polymers terminated with a single amine group to polymers in which amine functionality is incorporated into each repeat group in the polymer backbone.
A reaction that combines the range of available CCT macromonomers with the range of available amines would be a powerful tool for the design of new macromonomers and block copolymers for a variety of applications.